Love In Kitchen
by someone98line
Summary: -Oneshoot HaeMin- Sungmin dan Donghae ditinggal berdua di dorm, membuat Sungmin merasa bosan, Lalu Donghae meminta Sungmin untuk mengajarinya cara membuat cupcake, tapi yang ada mereka membuat dapur jadi berantakan dan membuat Sungmin terjatuh secara tidak elit pada Donghae, dan disanalah hubungan mereka terjalin. Summary aneh, just reading, YAOI, NC 21, HaeMin fic, mind to review


Cast:  
Lee Donghae  
Lee Sungmin  
And Others

.

.

.

Hari ini sangat membosan kan bagi Sungmin. Seharusnya ia senang, karna tak ada jadwal yang memadatinya. Tapi, karna hanya ada dia dan Donghae yang berada di dorm membuat dia sangat bosan berada di dorm.

Kenapa dia tidak mengajak Donghae mengobrol? Itu sangat mustahil bagi Sungmin, mengingat hubungannya dengan Donghae tidak terlalu dekat itulah yang membuatnya sangat bosan.

Krieet (?)

Donghae baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan Eunhyuk. Diapun berjalan menuju sofa yang diduduki Sungmin, lalu segera menduduki dirinya disamping Sungmin.

"Bosan ya hyung." Donghae memulai percakapan, Sungmin mengangguk menjawab ucapan Donghae.

"Hyung, gimana kalau kita membuat kue, sekalian kau ajari aku membuat cupcake." Sungmin memikirkan usulan Donghae tersebut, mengajari Donghae membuat cupcake itu ide yang bagus untuk mengawali hubungan mereka yang sedikit canggung.

"Emm, tapi Hae-ah kalau kita menggunakan dapur apa tidak apa-apa dengan Wookie?." Kalaiu saja Wokkie tau dapurnya berantakan pasti dia akan memarahi Donghae dan Sungmin.

"Selama kita tak membuat dapur berantakan pasti dia tidak akan marahkan." Donghae tersenyum pada Sungmin. Sungmin merasakan wajahnya memanas segera memalingkan wajahnya. Donghae hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah Sungmin yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu.

"Kajja, ajarin aku membuat cupcake hyung." Donghae menarik lengan Sungmin lembut, membuat jantung Sungmin berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, begitu pula dengan Donghae.

Setelah sampai didapur Donghae segera mempersiapkan bahan-bahannya. Donghae mulai memasuki tempung pada baskom kecil. Iseng-iseng Donghae mencolekkan tepung pada Sungmin, sehingga wajah Sungmin menjadi putih akibat tepung. Sungmin juga tak mau kalah dia membalas perbuatan Donghae, akibatnya ruang dapur dipenuhi dengan tepung akibat perbuatan mereka berdua.

Sungmin ingin melempar tepung pada Donghae, tapi sayang kakinya tersandung membuat mereka berdua jatuh tersungkur secara tidak elit. Sungmin terjatuh dengan posisi bibirnya mencium bibir Donghae. Sungmin ingin melepas ciumannya itu, tapi tidak bisa karna Donghae menahan tengkuk dan pinggangnya.

Donghae semakin memperdalam ciumannya, Sungmin semakin memberontak. "Hhaee.." Donghae tak mengindahkan teriakan Sungmin malah terus menikmati bibir manis milik Sungmin.

"Eemmhhhh..hyyunngg.." Donghae menggigit bibir Sungmin agar dia mau membuka mulutnya. Sungmin membuka mulutnya saat Donghae menggigit bibir atasnya, Donghae menyeringai dibalik ciumannya itu.

Donghae memindahkan ciumannya menuju leher jenjang Sungmin. "Akkh..Hae-ah..kumohonn..lepasskan..akkh.." Donghae terus saja menggigit dan menjilat leher Sungmin, membuat banyak kissmark disana.

Sungmin semakin deras mengeluarkan cairan beningnya tersebut, gara-gara Donghae tak mau berhenti melakukannya.

"Hae..hikks..jebal..hhikss.." Donghae mulai membuka semua pakaiannya, membuatnya sekarang full naked dan memamerkan juniornya yang sudah menegang, begitu pula dengan Sungmin, ia segera melepas semua pakaian Sungmin, sekarang mereka benar-benar full naked tanpa benang sehelaipun yang menempel pada tubuh mereka.

Donghae mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan mencium bibir Sungmin kembali, lalu mendudukkan Sungmin disalah satu kursi meja makan, lalu dia duduk diatas pangkuan Sungmin, tangan kanannya mulai mengocok junior Sungmin sedangkan tangan kirinya memainkan nipple Sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit meraskan kenikmatan akibat perbuatan Donghae yang mengocok juniornya. "Eemmhh..Haaaee.." Sungmin tak kuat lagi menahan desahannya. Donghae semakin mempercepat kocokannya.

Crott.

Sungmin sudah mengeluarkan semburannya, sehingga terkena tubuh Six Pack milik Donghae dan pahanya.

Donghae melepas ciumannya, lalu mengambil cairan Sungmin dengan telunjuknya kemudian dia jilat cairan Sungmin dengan seduktif. (?)

Donghae mulai turun dari pangkuan Sungmin lalu berjongkok tepat didepan junior milik Sungmin. Pertama Donghae mulai mengocok junior Sungmin lalu mengulumnya.

"Emmhh..Haaee-ahh.." Sungmin merasa kenikmatan saat Donghae mulai mengulum juniornya. Donghae semakin mempercepat kulumannya sehingga Sungmin merasakan juniornya sudah mulai berkedut (?) Tanda sebentar lagi dia mencapai klimaksnya. "Haee..akkuuhh..mauuhh..kkehluarr.."

Crott.

Sungmin sudah mengeluarkan cairannya. Tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun Donghae menelan semua cairan Sungmin. Donghae mulai tegak lalu mengarahkan juniornya yang tegang itu kearah Sungmin.

Awalnya Sungmin agak ragu-ragu, tapi tangan Donghae sudah menarik tangan Sungmin menuntunnya untuk memegang junior Donghae.

"Akkhh...hhyuungg.." Sungmin mulai mengocok junior Donghae. Sungmin semakin mempercepat kocokannya.

"Ahh..hyung palli masukkan." Donghae menyuruh Sungmin memasukkan juniornya kedalam mulut Sungmin. Sungminpun memasukkan junior Donghae kedalam mulutnya, Donghae mendesah keras.

"Akkhh..emmhh..fasster hhyung.." Sungmin menuruti perintah Donghae untuk mempercepat kulumannya. Donghae terus saja mendesah keras karna kenikmatan. "Akkhh..hyunng aku mau keluarr.." Desah Donghae bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan Donghae tersebut.

Cairan Donghae menyembur ke mulut Sungmin, tapi Sungmin tak mau menelan cairan Donghae. "Telan hyung." Donghae menyuruh Sungmin untuk menelan cairannya tapi Sungmin menolaknya, membuat Donghae marah.

Donghae menekan hidung Sungmin. Mau tak mau Sungmin menelan semua cairan Donghae. Rasanya Sungmin ingin muntah merasakan cairan Donghae yang aneh itu.

"Kau harus mulai terbiasa, Minnie changi." Donghae berbisik ditelinga Sungmin lalu mencium leher Sungmin kembali.

Donghae mengangkat kedua kaki Sungmin -masih dengan Donghae mencium leher Sungmin- sehingga junior Donghae dan Hole Sungmin bergesekkan, membuat sensasi tersendiri bagi Sungmin.

Donghae meletakkan tubuh Sungmin diatas meja makan, lalu mengangkangkan kedua kaki Sungmin hingga terpampanglah lubang opening Sungmin yang berwarna pink itu.

Donghae sudah tidak sabar ingin segera memasukkan juniornya kedalam lubang surga milik Sungmin.

"Akkhh..Hae-ah..appo..hikks.." Ringis Sungmin ketika Donghae memasukkan juniornya kedalam lubangnya. Sungmin tak kuat menahan sakit dibagian selangkangannya membuat dia menangis untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ahh..Minnie-ahh..lubangmu sempit sekalii..ahhh.." Lega Donghae setelah junior besarnya sudah masuk sepenuhnya kedalam lubang sempit milik Sungmin.

Donghae mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, awalnya pelan karena lubang Sungmin yang terlalu sempit dan juniornya yang besar membuatnya susah membuat gerakan in-out, tapi lama-kelaman Donghae mempercepat gerakan in-outnya.

"Ahh..akhh..Haee..fastter.." Sungmin mendesah keras, sambil menyuruh Donghae untuk mempercepat genjotannya, Donghae hanya tersenyum mendengar desahan Sungmin karna akhirnya dia menikamati sentuhannya, lalu Donghaepun mempercepat genjotannya membuat Sungmin mendesah keras tak kalah dari yang tadi. "Akkhh..akkhh..hhyung..akkuh..mau keluarr..ahh.."

Crott.

Donghae mengeluarkan cairannya didalam lubang Sungmin, bahkan cairannya kali ini lebih banyak keluarnya dari pada yang tadi, terlihat jelas lubang Sungmin mengeluarkan cairan Donghae yang banyak keluar.

Donghae melepas juniornya dari lubang Sungmin lalu mengangkat tubuh Sungmin lagi, kemudian ia duduk di kursi sambil memegang juniornya untuk memasukkannya kembali kedalam lubang Sungmin.

"Akhh..HAE.." Walaupun tadi dia merasa lega karena Donghae melepaskan juniornya, tapi tetap saja setelah Donghae memasukkannya kembali membuat rasa nyeri tadi datang lagi. Donghae mulai menggoncang tubuh Sungmin sehingga menimbulkan bunyi Cap,cap,cap (?)

Tidak terasa Donghae sudah merobek lubang sempit milik Sungmin sehingga banyak mengeluarkan darah. "Akkhh..akkuu mauu keluarr Hae.." Desah Sungmin saat ia rasakan cairannya akan keluar. Cairan Sungmin menyembur hingga sedikit mengenai wajah tampan milik Donghae. Donghae mengelap cairan yang berada di wajahnya tadi dengan tangannya, lalu dia jilat cairan Sungmin tadi, kemudian kembali mengguncang tubuh Sungmin.

Baru beberapa kali guncangan Donghae sudah meras juniornya berkedut, dan akhirnya cairan Donghae bersatu dengan darah Sungmin.

Sungmin sangat lelah, akibat permainan Donghae, Donghae yang sudah melihat Sungmin segera tertidur segera membawanya kekamar Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Donghae membaringkan Sungmin terlebih dahulu, lalu menutup pintu kamarnya, kemudian Donghae masih niat bermain dengan Sungmin, walaupun sebenarnya Sungmin sudah tertidur tapi Donghae masih terus menggenjot lubang Sungmin, sampai akhirnya tertidur disamping Sungmin dengan posisi dia memeluk Sungmin dan juniornya juga masih tertancap dilubang Sungmin.

.

Ryeowook baru pulang dari acaranya di salah satu stasion tv, dia langsung berlari menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Seketika itu juga Ryeowook terkejut, melihat keadaan dapur yang sudah seperti layaknya kapal pecah. Tebung berserakan dimana-mana, dan Ryeowook juga melihat pakaian-pakaian yang berserakan didapur, Ryeowook berjalan kearah pakaian tersebut, lalu memungutnya.

"Bukankah ini punya Minnie hyung dan Donghae hyung?." Batin Ryeowook. Ryeowook juga melihat sesuatu cairan yang aneh di meja makan dan salah satu kursi makan juga. Ryeowook memastikan cairan apa itu, seketika wajahnya berubah merah. "Tidak kusangka, dibalik kecanggungan kalian, kalian berani melakukan ini, tapi dimana mereka? Ah, lebih baik aku harus membereskan ini sebelum yang lain tau." Ryeowook segera mengambil sapu, kain lap dan lainnya, untuk membersihkan dapur yang kotor itu.

Tanpa diketahui Ryeowook, pintu dorm terbuka dan menampakkan seorang Eunhyuk, awalnya ia ingin berteriak 'aku pulang' tapi tidak jadi karna melihat keadaan dorm sangat sepi.

Segera Eunhyuk langsung pergi kekamarnya dan Donghae, Eunhyuk sudah bersiap memegang knop pintu dan langsung segera ia buka pintu tersebut. Matanya terbelalak melihat kamarnya yang berantakan dan juga melihat Donghae berada diatas tubuh Sungmin tanpa baju, begitu juga dengan Sungmin.

Eunghyuk mendekat dengan lambat agar tidak membuat suara gaduh yang bisa membuat mereka terbangun. Eunhyuk mengintip kedalam selimut dan ternyata merek berdua bertelanjang bulat, membuat Eunhyuk tertawa, lalu mengambil hp dari kantongnya, lalu segera ia mengambil photo Donghae dan Sungmin yang sedang tertidur dengan keadaan telanjang sebanyak mungkin dan itu membuat Eunhyuk terbahak-bahak tanpa suara agar mereka tak bangun.

.

Keesokkannya keadaan dorm masih seperti biasa, dipenuhi dengan canda tawa, kesibukan masing-masing. Sungmin dan Ryeowook menyiapkan sarapan di dapur, awalnya Sungmin sedikit bingung dengan keadaan dapur yang sudah bersih, tapi dia semalam terbangun disamping Kyuhyun bukan disamping Donghae? Ah, semua itu membuat Sungmin pusing, Sungmin pun segera membantu Ryeowook memasak, Ryeowook yang menyadari sikap Sungmin aneh hanya tersenyum geje (?).

Mereka yang tengah asik dengan kesibukan masing-masing langsung terkejut mendengar teriakan Eunhyuk. "Ada apa hyung?." Tanya Kyuhyun yang tadi asik-asik bermain dengan PSPnya langsung berjalan kearah Eunhyuk, begitu pula dengan yang lainnya. "Ahh, Kyuhyun-ah, kuharap kau tidak akan sakit saat melihat ini." Ucap Eunhyuk memperingati Kyuhyun, lalu segera menekan double klik pada sebuah picture yang masih loading.

Semua member terkejut saat melihat gambar tersebut, ada juga yang senang saat melihat gambar itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Heechul, dia senang saat melihat Kyuhyun dengan tampang sedihnya. Kenapa tidak disana ada gambar Donghae dan Sungmin yang sedang tertidur dengan Donghae memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dan tanpa baju dan juga celana, walaupun sebenarnya digambar itu menutupi sebagian tubuh mereka dengan selimut tapi masih terlihat jelas paha dan pantat Donghae yang terekspos (?).

"Siapa yang mengeditnya hyuk?." Tanya Yesung, Eunhyuk segera menekan tombol exit, dan melihat siapa yang mengeditnya. "Tidak diketahui, hyung!." Ucap Eunhyuk dusta, padahal sebenarnya itu bukanlah editan, malah itu adalah gambar yang diambil Eunhyuk saat Donghae dan Sungmin tertidur dan sehabis melakukan itu. Ya, sebenarnya Eunhyuklah yang memindahkan Sungmin kekamar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, tak lupa juga Eunhyuk memakaikan Sungmin piyama kesukaan Sungmin, begitu pula juga dengan Donghae Eunhyuk juga yang mengenakan pakaian pada Donghae, dan juga membereskan tempat tidur.

Semua member menatap kearah Donghae dan Sungmin meminta pendapat tentang mereka, tapi yang ditatap hanya memalingkan wajahnya merasakan wajah mereka panas akibat melihat photo itu, tapi dibalik itu Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook tersenyum dalam hati dengan kelakuan mereka.

"Dasar bodoh." Batin Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook bersamaan.

Fin

Hai, aku bawa FF baru lahi nih, mudah-mudahan kalian suka.  
Mian kalau kependekat atau banyak typo, mainhae sekali lagi. Mind to review (ˆ⌣ˆ)


End file.
